Halo/Walking on Sunshine
Halo/Walking on Sunshine '''to piosenka wykonana przez dziewczęta z New Directions w odcinku szóstym sezonu pierwszego, Vitamin D. Została zaśpiewana podczas cotygodniowego zadania polegającego na wykonaniu mieszanej piosenki. Po tym jak Rachel dowiaduje się od Kurta , że chłopcy zażyli środek udrażniający górne drogi oddechowe, który dostali od Terri, udaje się do niej aby otrzymać te same tabletki dla dziewcząt, aby wyrównać szanse na zwycięstwo. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Rachel: Oh... Remember those walls I built// Pamiętasz ten mur, które zbudowałam Well, baby they're tumbling down//Więc teraz ten mur upada They didn't even put up a fight// Nawet ze mną nie walczy They didn't even make a sound// Nawet nie wydaje dźwięku It's like I've been awakened// To jakbym się wybudziła ze snu Every rule I had you breakin'// Zmusiłam cię do złamania tylu zasad It's the risk that I'm takin'// Teraz podejmuję to ryzyko I ain't never gonna shut you out (New Direction Dziewczęta: out)// Nigdy cię nie wyrzucę Mercedes with New Direction Dziewczęta (New Direction Dziewczęta): Everywhere I'm looking now// Wszędzie gdzie tylko patrzę I'm surrounded by your embrace// Jestem otoczona twoim uściskiem Baby I can see your halo// Widzę twoją aureolę You know you're my saving grace (I'm walking on sunshine)// Wiesz, ze jestes moim wytchnieniem You're everything I need and more (Whoa oh)// Jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebuję i więcej It's written all over your face (I'm walking on sunshine)// To jest wypisane na twojej twarzy Baby I can feel your halo (Whoa oh! And don't it feel good!)//Widzę twoją aureolę Rachel i New Direction Dziewczęta (New Direction Dziewczęta): I can feel your halo (Halo) (Mercedes: Halo)// Czuję twoją aureolę I can see your halo (Halo) (Mercedes: Halo!)// Czuję twoją aureolę I can feel your halo (Halo) (Mercedes: Ha-a-a-alo) (I'm walking on sunshine, woah)// Czuję twoją aureolę I can see your halo (Halo) (I'm walking on sunshine, woah)// Czuję twoją aureolę Mercedes i New Direction Dziewczęta: And don't it feel good!// I to nie takie dobre Rachel i New Direction Dziewczęta: I used to think maybe you loved me '''// Zwykłam myśleć, że może mnie kochałeś '''Now baby I'm sure// Teraz jestem już pewna And I just can't wait 'till the day '''// I nie mogę doczekać się dnia '''When you knock on my door (Rachel: Oh now now)//Kiedy zapukasz do moich drzwi I'm walking on sunshine, woah!// Spaceruję w blasku słońca I'm walking on sunshine, woah!// Spaceruję w blasku słońca I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh oh!// Spaceruję w blasku słońca And don't it feel good!// I to nie takie dobre New Direction Dziewczęta (Mercedes): I can feel your halo (Hey!) halo (Rachel: Halo!) halo (Alright now!)//Czuję twoją aureolę I can see your halo (Hey!) halo halo (Oh, yeah!)// Czuję twoją aureolę I can feel your halo (Hey!) halo halo (Rachel: Halo-oo!)// Czuję twoją aureolę I can see your halo (Hey!) halo halo (Halo-oo)// Czuję twoją aureolę I can feel your halo halo//Czuję twoją aureolę Rachel: I can see your halo// Widzę twoją aureolę Halo!// Aureolę Ciekawostki *Podczas występu Kurt wkłada okulary przeciwsłoneczne, aby podkreślić jasność kostiumów. *To pierwsza piosenka śpiewana przez dziewczęta z New Directions . *Ostatnia nuta śpiewana przez Rachel trwa dłużej w wersji z albumu niż z odcinka. Galeria Halowalkingonsunshine.png 005.jpg 25kj0c6.jpg 309701 1254984515372 full.jpg 468730 1276744226854 full (1).jpg 468730 1276744226854 full.jpg Glee-halo-01-2009-10-07.jpg Halo.jpg Tumblr lcmyy02rx51qbuosp.png Halowalkingonsunshine.png 1faberritana.gif Filmy thumb|left|250pxthumb|right|250px Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki Mieszane Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Vitamin D